


Prompt 20 - Taking A Break

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Prompt 20 - Taking A Break

The book Stiles was reading was pulled away from him.

"Wha..."

"You need a break, sweetheart, and you're taking one," Peter said firmly.

"But... I need to read... write..."

"No, _buts_. Come on, you need to eat something that's not sugar."

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face. "Probably should shower, too."

"That would be appreciated." Peter grinned. "Do it quick and I'll have dinner ready."

Damp-haired and barefoot, Stiles sat at the table and sniffed. "Smells wonderful. Thanks."

"Done? Good, you're taking a nap," Peter decreed.

"I have a deadline!"

"I'll sleep with you," Peter offered.

"Cuddles! For the win!"


End file.
